The forgotten promise
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: Taiga have a twins! A girl to be exact and all GOM (except Kuroko) fall for her. Who will she pick? And these twins made a SECRET PROMISE but Taiga seems forgot about it. Will his twins made him remember again? Maybe will change to Rating: T
1. Meet my twins

**Finally! This story actually occur to me before the final match between Rakuzan &amp; Serin and I though Kagami actually have a twins and fell in love with a member of Kiseki no Sedai (I'll let u guess that) and actually these twins made a secret promise that Kagami forgot about it and the story of siblings begin. (FU** I spoil too much!) Well I'll just leave a 'enjoy' word here so keep on reading the story! Let's begin! Oh and one more thing, I do not own KnB. If I were I'll put some romance already XD**

Kuroko POV

Kagami-kun has been act wired this few days. He doesn't seems like himself after the basketball match with Rakuzan. He seems like happy over something. Whenever I want to ask him, he would avoid it from me. It's not I'm stalking him but as his teammates, I'm worried. What has gotten into him? I wonder.

*At basketball court*

"Kagami-kun." No respond.

"Kagami-kun!" still not responding.

I poke him with Nigou. "Kagami-kun, it's your turn to warm up."

"GAHHHH! Kuroko! You don't have to do that! You know I hate dogs!"

"I already called you twice but you still keep quiet."

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't realise you were there."

I look at him. He still making that happy yet worry face again. An awkward quiet until I broke the silence. "Kagami-kun, do you have problem? You don't have to keep it to yourself."

"Ahh, nothing is bordering me. Thanks for worrying me but I'm good as ever!"

He is trying to hiding his problem all by himself. I can feel it.

"Ahh, I'm going to warm up now. Are you going to warm up too?"

"I already did. You go ahead."

Kagami POV

Damn Kuroko notice it! I shouldn't let anyone know about this matter until she is really here. I'm happy that she's coming but why is she coming anyway? I know dad already approve that she can come to Japan and live where she belong but live with me?! I just can't handle her annoying sound that can burst by ear drums. Why all this time, why now? I don't know I should happy or sad over this matter.

*Next day (Saturday)*

Hyuga POV

As usual, my teammates and I will practicing basketball from morning till evening. When I enter the court, I didn't see any sight of Kagami.

"Oi Kuroko, where's Kagami? Is he not coming for today practice?" I ask while doing warm up.

"He told me that he will come late today. He got some sort of…business to do. That's what he said in the message."

"He also send me the same message. It's unusual Kagami-kun willing not to come practice. I wonder what sort of business he is attending." Riko said while preparing report for our practice result. Then Kuroko's phone rang.

"It's from Kagami-kun."

"What does it say?"

"He won't be able to come to practice today."

"Any other thing?"

"No. That's all he said."

"Oh. I never know he is that busy with his business so much."

Kuroko looks so depressed.

"Kuroko, are you ok? You look tired. Need some rest?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kagami-kun."

"Kagami?"

"He has been depressed this few days. I wonder what's bordering him. Whenever I ask what his problem is, he would tried to avoid my question."

Kuroko is right. Kagami has been always depress these few days. I notice it too but never bother to ask him. No wonder Kuroko looks so disturbing.

"Uhh, why don't we go to his house? We could find some answer of his problem. I also want to know what sort of 'business' is he doing."

We all just nod and end the practice early.

Kuroko POV

After the practice, we all headed to Kagami's house. When we arrive there, the house looked dark. We all kept quiet until Koganei-kun broke the silence.

"Looks like he's not home yet. Should we wait?"

"Alright. Let's go to a nearby basketball court and play some game while waiting for him."

So we all headed to a basketball court near to Kagami's house and play basketball.

*After a few hours*

"Kagami-kun is still not here yet. It's getting dark, we should head home."

"Mahh! That Bakagami! Where is he anyway? If I see him at school, I'll break his neck!" Coach is getting angry.

"Ahh Riko, Kuroko got the point. We really should head home. It's not safe at night. We can ask him at school on Monday."

We all agree and head home.

Kagami POV

"You know that your bags are too heavy for me to carry. What did you bring anyway? Rocks?" I really tired carry her bags. Because of her, I miss my practice. Coach will kill me for sure. What should I tell them?

"Ehh, don't get mad, nii-san. It's just 2 bags. Unlike me, I have to carry 5 bags!"

"That's just shopping bag! Why do we need to go shopping anyway? You really like to waste money. You know it's hard to find money!"

"Nii-san, we not that poor. Why should we keep the money anyway? It's not like we can bring the money to death. We should spend once in a while."

"But you spend too much! You got clothes in this large bag. Yet you go and buy more clothes. What are you? Clothes freak?"

"Nii-san, girls like me have to wear a lot of clothes. That's naturals for girls."

Ugh. Girls. Seriously. So we headed to my home when I saw my teammates.

"Looks like your teammates is looking for you."

Wait. How does she know they are my teammates?

"Nii-san, I always can read your mind. I know what your thinking is and they are waiting for you all day. Go and say hi to them."

"Ho-How do you know they are my teammates?"

She smick. "I always kept my basketball skill update and I know a lot of people, even I haven't meet them. You know me well, nii-san."

I almost forgot that she got the skill of looking to future and ability skill of someone. Way beyond than Momoi and Riko.

"Don't worry, I can carry these bags from here. They are really worried about you, nii-san."

"Are you really sure?" Just to make sure she is willing to do it or change her mind.

"I'll be fine. Go! Or you will lost sight of them."

So I headed to 'say hi' to my teammates.

Kuroko POV

When we headed home, I heard a very familiar voice.

"OII EVERYONE!" It's Kagami-kun. We all turn back.

"Ahh, Kagami! We were just waiting for you. Where have you been?" ask Hyuga-senpai.

"Ahh, I was-" he was looking around before he could finish his sentence.

"…- Never mind about that. Sorry I couldn't come to practice today. But I'll come tomorrow for sure." He's skipping his sentence.

"But tomorrow is Sunday, Kagami-kun."

"Ahh…" He turn to silence.

"Anyway, where are you just now? And what sort of business are you doing?"

"Well I was-"

"Helping me carry my bags and show me around Tokyo." An unfamiliar came from Kagami-kun back before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Ahh! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you carry your bags? I already gave you the house keys."

"Ahh, I'm done with that. Since your friends are here, why don't we invite them to our home and give them a nice cup of tea?" The unknown women seems have a connection with Kagami-kun.

"Ahh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aiko. I'm Taiga twins. He's my big brother. Nice to meet you all."

WAIT. .

TWINS? KAGAMI-KUN HAVE A TWINS?

We all turn to shock.

**I won't publish another chap until I'm done with it... right now I'm on my way to chap 6... So wish me luck!**


	2. The Promise

**Here's the next chap! Huhu I'm really tired writing this but I can't give up now! Thx to Xxdreamergirl95xX now I'll continue it! Sorry if it's late to update this. I'm having hard time to write chap 7 &amp; 8 actually but I still manage to done it! Enjoy~**

**You don't want me to repeat this, KnB isn't mine, k?**

*in Kagami's house*

Kagami POV

I knew everyone will be too shock to hear about this. Why do you love to spoil so much about my life, Aiko? When I'm serving tea to my teammates, they all turn their eyes to me and then look back to my sister.

One of them whisper. "They both look alike a bit, don't they?"

"Yeah, from the hair of course."

"They are twins already, of course they look alike. Just their gender are different."

I keep listening to their whisper until Kuroko ask me out of nowhere.

"Kagami-kun."

"AHHH! Kuroko! Don't pop out form nowhere!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What is it?"

"Why you never told us about your twins?"

I felt to silence. I don't know what should I respond. I don't even know how to explain to my teammates.

"Yeah Kagami. You never told us about her. Why?"

Okay this is getting my nerves. I don't know how to say to them. They will laugh if I told them. But they need to know too, right? Before I say a single word, Aiko disturb me.

"Because he kept my promise."

Everyone become confused. Include me.

"Huh?"

"Right, nii-san?"

From the looks of her eyes, she is trying to help me.

"Uhh, yeah. Right! Our secret promise!"

My teammates became even more confused.

"Secret promise?"

"Kagami-kun, are you a kid?"

"Kuroko! You...!"

"It's a promise that I made with nii-san when we were young. I'm afraid I and nii-san can't tell about this promise because is a NA-I-SHO."

"Ohh."

After a few hours staying in my house, my teammates decided to went home. I and Aiko wave goodbye to them.

"Thanks Aiko, you really save me just now."

"It's alright, we're siblings, aren't we?"

"Yeah. So the promise is just cover things up, right?"

She make a shock sound that made me look at her.

"You really don't remember our promise?"

We made a promise? When? I don't recall I ever made promise with her.

"You must be joking, right?"

But her face is telling the truth. She didn't even smirk. When she make joke or making trouble, she usually smirk. But she didn't smirk at all.

With that upset face, she just said "Never mind." And turn her face away from me. Now I'm confused.

We head back home and clean the table before went to bed.

Aiko POV

When nii-san's friends ask about why he never told about me, I was happy. He really did kept his promise. As long we didn't meet, never told anyone about either of us. Nii-san look confused so I back him up.

"Because he kept my promise."

Everyone become confused. Include nii-san.

"Huh?"

"Right, nii-san?"

From the looks from his eyes, he doesn't get a thing.

"Uhh, yeah. Right! Our secret promise!"

He's lying. I know it well. He must have really forgot about our secret promise. But I don't want to make his friends become more curious about this secret.

"It's a promise that I made with nii-san when we were young. I'm afraid I and nii-san can't tell about this promise because is a NA-I-SHO."

And they all just "Ohh." and I can see they are just ignore it. Everyone except the emotionless guy. He's like almost unnoticeable to everyone but that won't effect on me. As I'm the champion and youngest coach back in America.

After a long chit-chat with nii-san's friends, they went home.

"Thanks Aiko, you really save me just now."

"It's alright, we're siblings, aren't we?"

"Yeah. So the promise is just cover things up, right?"

I was right. I was too upset and accidentally made a 'shock' sound that nii-san look at me. I look him back.

"You really don't remember our promise?"

We REALLY made a promise. The day when our mother died. He can't recall that day at all?

"You must be joking, right?"

I really can't believe it. After all these years, he really forget our promise? I want to get mad on him but he must got his reasons.

With my upset heart, I just said "Never mind." And turn my face away from him.

We head back home and clean the table before went to bed.

**Nah this chapter is actually (for me) kind of bored. I just want to make sure Serin members know Taiga's twins before other does. It's a bit lot of repeat so don't mind about that. Ahahaha….**


	3. Touou Acedemy

**Fufu this is tired but I finally on my way to chap 10! Hurray! I'm DYING! With all my studies and my finals r came near, I don't have much time to share this story so sorry for all readers that wait for too long! I'll update maybe on Saturday or Sunday (if I got time) and for the time being I'll stop update for a while. My finals are near! Too near! I can't breathe! Well then, enjoy suu~ N I don't want to repeat that again, KnB isn't mine *GOD dammit I say it again!***

*Monday, in Kagami's house*

Kagami POV

I was preparing breakfast for both of us while she is arrange her file for attending her new school. While I'm serving the food, I accidentally saw the name of the school she will be attend. Touou Academy high school. What?!

"Touou?! Seriously?!" I shout and almost split the coffee onto the floor.

"Nii-san! Watch out! If my document get dirty I'll break your neck!" Aiko hugging her document to avoid from getting dirty.

I quickly balance myself and serve the hot drinks to the table. While having breakfast with Aiko, she suddenly ask me.

"Nii-san, why do you so shock about this Touou School that I'll be attend?" While biting a piece of toast bread into her mouth.

"Don't talk when you mouth are full. Anyway, I'm just shock that you will pick that school out of other school," before slip the coffee to my mouth.

"It's not that I want to pick this school anyway. I got scholarship from this school so I take this opportunity just to see you, nii-san." she make a pouting face.

"That's all? Just to see me? What the hell are you? Crazy?" Aiko is really bother some people to me. She pout again.

"I do whatever I want, nii-san! It's not you can stop me anyway," as she take last slip of her coffee. "Well then, I'm going!"

"Take care."

*At Touou Academy, class 2-B*

Aomine POV

"Dai-chan, don't you dare to skip practice today again. Captain gonna kill you if you give that lame excuse again." Satsuki annoying advice is lingering around my ear again.

"Ahh… Who cares about practice anyway? It's not they gonna die if I'm not coming." As I ignore her advice.

"Ahh you are really useless, AHOmine."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ahh, have you heard? We'll have a new transfer student today. She's from America if I recall what I heard from sensei."

Satsuki seem happy about this matter.

"Oh, really?" before I continue another sentence, our sensei came in.

"Back to your seat, students. Good morning. Before I proceed our class today, we have a new transfer student to our class. Come on in," As our sensei present the new student to our class. WOW! She really got big breast. Cup D to be exact. Nice curves too. Wow I'm so lucky she entered this class.

"_Please introduce yourself,_" sensei speaking English with her. Looks like she really from America.

"I can speak Japanese, sensei. Daijobu dayo."

"Oh, is that so? Warui. Well then, introduce yourself, please."

"My name is Kagami Aiko. My favourite spot is basketball. Nice to meet you all."

Nice name. Kagami Aiko. Wait. I heard this name somewhere before.

Kagami Aiko.

Kagami Aiko…

Kagami…

Kagami?

Wait. KAGAMI?

Kagami Taiga. My rival. Then this girl is-

"Nice to meet you, Aomine Daiki."

Aiko POV

Ohh I'm so nervous! It feels like the first time since I'm back from America. I'm so excited to meet new friends! Now I really wanna explored! I followed sensei to my classroom. Then the sensei told me to wait outside.

"Back to your seat, students. Good morning. Before I proceed our class today, we have a new transfer student to our class. Come on in," I'm getting nervous but I must act cool too. So with a brave heart, I step into the class. Everyone lock their eyes on me. I don't know why buy I feel calm when enter the class.

"_Please introduce yourself,_" as sensei speaking English to me. Looks like sensei really think I can't speak Japanese.

"I can speak Japanese, sensei. Daijobu dayo."

"Oh, is that so? Warui. Well then, introduce yourself, please."

"My name is Kagami Aiko. My favourite spot is basketball. Nice to meet you all."

"Ok then Kagami-chan, your sit will be…" as sensei tried to find an empty sit for me.

"Ahh, near to the blue-hair guy, Aomine Daiki."

"Alright sensei." As I walk towards to my seat. The person beside me seems shock when seeing me. I'll just have to be kind with him.

"Nice to meet you, Aomine Daiki."

**Fufu I'm done with this chapter! 1****st**** GOM player Aiko meet is… Aomine Daiki! Yay! Why Touou? I really like this school actually. It came natural to me to hear about this school. Kajio is an elite school, Shutoku is the one of the 3 King school, Yosen got Himuro there (I'll have a chapter where Himuro meet Aiko, so wait for it), Rakuzan is looking a very strict school, and Serin, HELLO MAN! Her brother is there! I want them learn separately so no brother-sister scene in school. It gives me oogies ok?**


	4. New Coach

**FINALLY! My finals is over! yay! *but my next sem is this 1 Dec!* AHHH! I'm so sorry for late update! I been too busy focusing on my hardest paper n almost forgot about this. SUMIMASEN! Well, just enjoy reading this! Chu~**

Aomine POV

"Nice to meet you, Aomine Daiki."

I was speechless. I can't speak a single word out. I was so shock. A person related to Kagami is sitting beside me. I think I lost my life a while.

"Uhh, are you alright?"

I snap out from my daydreaming. She seems worried about me.

"Uhh… I'm fine. Aha… Nice to meet you too, Kagami Aiko."

So our class goes on normally except I can't still believe the person sit beside me is a family of Kagami, or if she really is his sister. When the class bell rang, I want to go to my usual place to take a nap but someone called me from behind.

"Umm, Daiki!" I turn. It's her.

"Sorry to disturb you but can you show me the school around? I know we just met but I only know your name. So… can you?" She ask me to show her around the school. Ugh. I want to sleep. Not walking around with a stranger and do nothing. I have to find an excuse. But before I can talk, Satsuki disturb me.

"Dai-chan! Don't you dare to escape form practice today! Ehh? You the new student, right? I'm Momoi Satsuki, Dai-chan friend." Ugh. Now two girls is disturbing me. I want to run but Satsuki kept holding my hand tightly. I don't want to meet the annoying captain so I quickly made up my mind.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagami Aiko. Just call me Aiko. So Daiki is really busy right now? I want a person show me around the school. But since he's busy, I'll just-"

"Ahh! No worries! I can show you around the school." I want to escape from training. "So Aiko, let's go!" I quickly grab her hand and left Satsuki.

"Ahh Dai-chan, matte!"

I ran as quickly as possible with Aiko until see no sight of her.

"Yes! Now I can go to roof to-" I realise my hand still grabbing something. Oh yeah, right. Just now I grab her hand. When I turn, she panting hard.

"*panting*don't …. Run… that…fast…when…grabbing…some…one…hand…hah…" as she trying to catch breath.

"Sorry about that," if I said I was just making excuse, maybe she will get mad and find Satsuki and I can't have my nap anymore. I'll just bring her around. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Oh, I thought you were-"

"Forget about that. You said you only BARELY know me, so I'll show you around."

"Ok then. How about office? I want to meet Harasawa-sensei. Can you show me the way?"

How does she know coach? Doesn't matter to me anyway. "K. this way. Follow me."

*at office entrance*

"Thanks Daiki. I can be on my own now." "Huh? I though you want me to show you around the school?" "I really wanted to but I have things to do. Maybe tomorrow?" Thank goodness I just have to bring her to the office and can have my nap. "Oh, well then. See you later." "Once again arigato!" before she shut the office door. I'll just head to roof top and sleep. Today weather are nice to.

As soon as I reach the roof top, I begin my usual habit, long nap. I lay down but I can't sleep. Why? Something seems bothering me, then I remember when Aiko said she want to meet with Harasawa-sensei. I know it doesn't matter to me but it keeps bothering me. After a long though, I decided to go to practice.

*at basketball hall*

When I entered the hall, everyone lock their eyes on me. The annoying captain seems surprise that I came but his ignorance that make him yell at me.

"At last you here too, bastard! I though I want to quit you if you didn't show up today!"

Ugh. I'm lazy to practice but since I can't sleep, there's nothing much I can do. "I can come whenever I want to. And don't call me bastard, you bastard!" "You AHOmine!"

Before the situation become worse, our coach came and calm us down. "That's enough. Nothing will settle if you both keep fighting over small matter." Thanks to coach we broke up our fight. "Alright everyone, gather around. From today onwards, you will be train by your new coach." New coach? Seems interesting.

"About your new coach- Ah, there she is." We all turn to the door. It's a girl. Wait. Isn't she is-

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kagami Aiko, your new coach. Hope I can cooperate with you all." She said and make a small bow.

She's gonna be our new coach?! EHHH?!

**Fufu this chap is kinda difficult for me to make it because I want Aiko be the coach so badly and everyone was too shock that Taiga sister is Touou coach. I really want to *make or have* a battle between siblings. A battle between siblings is gonna happen? I can't wait!**


End file.
